


Lull

by ikilledadalek



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other, Sleep, just some cute snuggling, we all know Crowley is a softie at heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikilledadalek/pseuds/ikilledadalek
Summary: And what's so good about sleeping anyway, Crowley wonders?





	Lull

Crowley didn’t need to sleep.  
Crowley didn’t especially want to sleep.  
He’d tried it, here and there, every century or so just to see what the hype was about, but there was no relief in it for him. Alcohol, he understood. Food, lazing around, sex, all human indulgences that he’d managed to grasp the pleasure in, and would perhaps find himself dabbling in for the sake of enjoyment, some more often than others.  
But sleep? No, he’d never found joy in sleep before. 

And yet, there he lay. Sprawled on a four-poster with a downy-soft mattress, Egyptian cotton sheets smooth beneath his touch. Sunlight was dribbling in through the Venetians, the tree outside the window giving everything an ever-shifting dapple. It was warm, honey-golden, smooth and decadent and indulgent.  
He gave a small snuffle and rolled onto his stomach, letting himself dip further into the warm embrace of the bed, his face pressing gently against his angel’s chest. And, oh, there were hands, twining around his torso and pressing with a reassuring solidity against his back, holding him there, present, firm.  
He could only imagine what Aziraphale’s hair would look like at that moment. And, oh, he didn’t have to imagine. Squinting, he peered up at the shock of blond, muffling a soft chuckle as he snuggled close again. It was every bit as ridiculous as he’d hoped.  
“Good morning, dear.”  
Crowley gave some bizarre hybrid between a grunt and a whine in response. Wasn’t it abundantly clear that he was comfortable?  
One of those ever-steady hands made its way up into his hair, and Crowley couldn’t help but sigh. Those neat nails carding across his scalp were like a trigger, a signal to let all of the tension melt away from his shoulders. If he didn’t know better, he’d think a miracle had been at play, the smooth seamless way that his angel brought calm onto his body.  
There was only so long that Crowley could play at being still-asleep, or near enough to it, and he soon found himself rolling onto his back once more, bringing up a balled fist to rub at his eyes. The canopy of the bed came into focus, and yes, he could see why Aziraphale might like to wake up to that. The damask might not be to his personal taste, but it was certainly indulgent. With a gentle sigh, he turned to face the reason for all of this. And there he lay, on his side, smiling at Crowley as if the sun shone out of his arse.  
“What?” Crowley couldn’t help but roll his eyes, quashing the urge to reach for his sunglasses straight away. Aziraphale liked to see his eyes on occasion, apparently.  
“Oh, I just-“  
Crowley silenced that thought before it had quite started, pressing his lips gently to his angel’s, thumb gently tracing the soft curve of his jaw.  
He still couldn’t grasp the hype around sleep itself. But waking up in the arms of a loved one, that could have a sonnet written about it for every breath of his life thus far, and words still would not be able to capture the true, pure joy that it brought.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I felt the urge to actually post one of the little doodahs I've written. Thankyou for reading it, small as it may be <3


End file.
